Generally, a clothes treating device includes a washing machine, a dryer, and a styler, wherein the washing machine may include a drying function. Also, the washing machine may be categorized into a pulsator washing machine in which a drum is arranged in a vertical direction, and a drum washing machine in which a drum is arranged in a horizontal direction.
The washing machine may be driven by a course desired by a user among a plurality of courses through manipulation of a course selection unit provided outside the washing machine after washing targets and laundry detergent are put into the washing machine. The plurality of courses may include a standard washing course, a steam washing course, an allergy care course, a baby clothes course, a boiling course, a speed wash course, a lingerie course, and a bedding course.
The respective courses provided in the course selection unit may be provided with predetermined setup factors such as washing strength, washing time, rinsing strength, rinsing time, dehydrating strength, dehydrating time, steam supply, and drying time. The setup factors may be varied by a user.
However, when the plurality of courses are provided in the course selection unit, a problem occurs in that the user has a difficulty in determining which course and setup factors are appropriate depending on an external environment such as season or weather. Also, although the user recognizes the need of washing of a tub or a drum of the clothes treating device, a problem occurs in that the user has a difficulty in determining when and how often the tub or the drum should be washed.
Also, although the recent clothes treating device (particularly, washing machine) generally includes a drying function, a problem occurs in that the user has a difficulty in determining which drying mode of indoor drying of clothes, outdoor drying of clothes and drying based on a drying function of the clothes treating device is preferably required. Also, a problem occurs in that the user has a difficulty in determining the amount of a laundry detergent which should be put into the clothes treating device.
Also, when the plurality of courses are provided in the course selection unit, a problem occurs in that the user has a difficulty in identifying a function and washing effect according to each course. Of course, although there is a manual text (that is, manual brochure) for describing functions and effects of the clothes treating device, inconvenience is caused for the user if the user should read the manual text whenever using each course of the clothes treating device.
Also, even though the user uses the same course repeatedly, there is inconvenience that the user should again read the manual text as far as the user does not remember the function and effect of the corresponding course. Also, in putting a laundry detergent into the clothes treating device, a problem occurs in that the user has a difficulty in easily determining the proper amount of a laundry detergent which should be put into the clothes treating device.